Stranger Things Have Happened
by Multi-MediaTeen
Summary: Stranger things have happened that Scott defeating Ramona's 7 Evil Ex's. It just so happens that they have happened immediately after the movie  sorry  and are centered around Wallace. Other characters are included. T just in case.


No one really knew where the door was going to take us. I guessed that it would take us anywhere except where it actually did. Shit, I didn't know how the door worked, where it came from, or really anything about it besides that it was a physical object. I supposed many things: like that Ramona somehow controlled the door, that it took us where we truly wanted to go, and all other sorts of things; I suppose how it works will truly remain unknown, because it disappeared after Ramona and I went through it, and no one haven't seen it since.

The door took us to my apartment's front door—err, Wallace's front door, seeing that he kicked me out… you know what? I'll just switch to the present tense; the preterit tense is so confusing… and 3rd person for now.

—

The darkness brightened as dawn came to Toronto. Scott and Ramona looked around, dazed. They both knew where the door had taken them, but the message was not clear.

"I thought we were going somewhere new," Scott said.

"So did I," she replied, "but I guess the door has spoken. Toronto for now."

"Dude, we traveled like three blocks, rip off."

Ramona smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek, "Go to bed, I guess I'm going home. See you later,"

As she was walking away, Scott called to her, "Wait!" She turned back. "You're just leaving? I can't come with?"

A little annoyed, "Dude, I'm going back to my apartment, I have a roommate too, you know? I can't have you over every night." She softened, "I won't take off, I'll see you later, ok?"

Then she was gone.

Scott sighed, but was relieved that Wallace hadn't changed the locks yet. The door opened on the first try and he braced himself for what might be inside—he didn't want to see anything disturbing for the third time today.

Thankfully, the lights were on and Wallace was alone—and fully clothed—in the kitchen.

Wallace looked up from the pan and gave a nod, acknowledging that Scott was present.

"No Other Scott?"

"No. Turns out he was more modest than I thought. He got embarrassed after your interruption and left… for good."

"Sorry,"

" 'ts fine. How'd it go?"

Scott shrugged, "I'm alive, Ramona took me back, and Knives isn't trying to kill her anymore. All in all, I'd say it went pretty good."

"I'd say it'd have gone a little better if Ramona let you move in," Wallace countered.

"Yeah? Well, she has a roommate too, so I'm on the waiting list." Wallace still looked irritated, so Scott added, "But I think I have enough coins to buy another bed."

Wallace chuckled, "So getting a girlfriend _did_ mean that we can't sleep together anymore. Fine. I kinda thought that you'd strike out anyway, so I didn't think you'd really move out. It was more of a motivational thing or whatever."

"_Sure_... Wallace, have you _ever_ tried dating a girl?"

"Scott, we've known each other forever, you know what happened freshman year: I got my first girlfriend and she treated me like crap; I didn't get _any_."

Scott thought for a moment. "Didn't you date Julie... for like... a week?"

"Three and 5/7ths of a day. And she treated me like crap."

The phone rang.

"It's for me!" Scott called as Wallace rolled his eyes.

"**Scott, it's The Talent."**

"Hey Stephen."

"**Dude, we totally got a gig at The Rocket!"**

"That place is a dump,"

"**But a dump that **_**pays**_**. So anyway, they aren't digging three members in a band: They want four."**

"So?"

"**So… we need you back on bass. Are you in or are you in? I mean: a gig is a gig is a gig is a gig."**

"Yeah, I'll join or whatever."

" '**K, first show is tomorrow."**

"Wait—" the line went dead.

"Finally, you got a job," Wallace said, holding the other phone to his ear.

"You know, I honestly don't know whether to be totally annoyed or… screw it: I finally got a paying job. You're coming tomorrow."

"Why?" Wallace whined

"…Because…"

He rolled his eyes, "_Awesome_ reason."

—

"Dude, this _sucks_," Wallace said from back stage.

"Shut up: you sound like Neil," Scott said.

"Why'd I even have to come? No one else did."

"Ramona came,"

Wallace glared, "She doesn't count."

"Complain to her, I gotta go."

Wallace sighed and scanned the crowd. He supposed that Ramona was better than nobody. He'd have to find her first, the place was pretty damned crowded for once. Up on the balcony, where they sat last time, he found Ramona. His eyes flicked to her left.

"Dude!"

"What?' Scott yelled, startled.

"Whose sitting next to Ramona!"

"Uhh…" Scott looked up by the bar, "Her roommate… wait, why?"

But Wallace was already heading through the crowd.

"Wait!' Scott called after him, "I thought you were gay!"


End file.
